bachelor_nationfandomcom-20200213-history
Bachelor in Paradise (Season 2)
The 2nd season of Bachelor in Paradise premiered on August 2, 2015. Chris Harrison reprised his role from The Bachelor and The Bachelorette as the host of the show. Production Like in the previous season, it continued filming in Mexico but this time, it is taking place at the Playa Escondida Resort in the town of Sayulita, located in Vallarta-Nayarit, Mexico. Contestants Jade (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Jade Roper 28 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner Tanner (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Tanner Tolbert 28 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Co-Winner Samantha (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Samantha Steffen 28 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 3 Co-Winner Nick (Bachelorette 7).jpg|Nick Peterson 30 The Bachelorette (Season 7) Entered in week 4 Co-Winner Cassandra (Bachelor 18).jpg|Cassandra Ferguson 23 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 5 Co-Winner Justin (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Justin Reich 28 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 4 Co-Winner Tenley (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Tenley Molzahn 31 The Bachelor (Season 14) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 6 Joshua (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Joshua Albers 31 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 6 Carly (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Carly Waddell 29 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 6 Kirk (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Kirk DeWindt 32 The Bachelorette (Season 6)\br>Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 6 Ashley S (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Ashley Salter 25 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 5 Amber (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Amber James 30 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 5 Jaclyn (Bachelor 16).jpg|Jaclyn Swartz 30 The Bachelor (Season 16) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 5 Chelsie (Bachelor 18).jpg|Chelsie Webster 25 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 5 Eliminated in week 5 Mikey (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Mikey Tenerelli 32 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in weeks 1 & 3 Eliminated in weeks 2 & 5 Mackenzie (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Mackenzie Deonigi 22 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 5 Quit in week 5 Dan (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Dan Cox 32 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Ashley I (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Ashley Iaconetti 27 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Jared (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Jared Haibon 26 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Juelia (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Juelia Kinney 30 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 5 Joe (Bachelorette 11).jpg|Joe Bailey 29 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 4 Chris (Bachelorette 8).jpg|Chris Bukowski 28 The Bachelorette (Season 8) Entered in week 4 Quit in week 4 Clare (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Clare Crawley 34 The Bachelor (Season 18) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 3 Megan (The Bachelor 19).jpg|Megan Bell 24 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 3 Eliminated in week 3 JJ (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|JJ Lane III 32 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Quit in week 3 Jonathan (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Jonathan Holloway 33 The Bachelorette (Season 11) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 2 Michael (Bachelorette 9).jpg|Michael Garofola 35 The Bachelorette (Season 9) Entered in week 2 Eliminated in week 2 Lauren (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Lauren Iaconetti 24 None Entered in week 1 Quit in week 2 Jillian (Bachelor in Paradise 2).jpg|Jillian Anderson 26 The Bachelor (Season 19) Entered in week 1 Eliminated in week 1 Elimination chart Episodes Where are they now? JJ failed to win back the girl he left Paradise for and is available on Tindr. Ashley Iaconetti eagerly tried to capture Jared's attention again at Jade and Tanner's wedding, failing yet again. She began a relationship with Kevin Wendt whom she met on The Bachelor Winter Games. They broke up shortly after the show ended. In May 2018, she announced that she, FINALLY, was dating Jared. Cassandra and Justin broke up and she began dating Jonathan, who was also on this season of Bachelor in Paradise. They have since ended their relationship. Nick and Samantha announced their breakup on October 9, 2015. In early 2016 Jade and Tanner married. Their wedding was documented on a special episode of the twentieth season of The Bachelor. Jade has taken Tanner's last name and now goes by Jade Tolbert. On March 8, 2017, the couple announced that they are expecting their first child. On May 4, 2017, they revealed that they are having a girl. Ashley S. married her college sweetheart Austin Brannen on September 10, 2016. They have one child, son Brooks, who was born on April 7, 2016. Carly Waddell is now married to Evan Bass whom she met on the third season of Bachelor in Paradise. On August 7, 2017, they announced that they are expecting their first child. Their daughter, Isabella Evelyn “Bella” Bass, was born on February 15, 2018. Tenley Molzahn married her longtime boyfriend Taylor Leopold on April 27, 2018. Juelia Kinney got engaged to Aaron Bass, brother of Evan Bass, on July 25, 2018. The rings Jade and Tanner Ring.png|'Jade & Tanner' A two-carat stone with an emerald-cut diamond surrounded by 12 smaller round diamonds designed by Neil Lane. The ring is reportedly worth $88,000. Category:Bachelor in Paradise seasons